


Curls

by Drhair76



Series: {Love Quotes} [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Nico, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Annabeth, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Minor Character Death, Nico Di Angelo needs a fluffy blanket and a warm hug, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smart Percy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: It was rather beautiful: the way heput her insecurities tosleep.The way he dove into her eyes and starvedall the fearsand tasted all thedreams she keptcoiled beneath herbones.-Cristopher Poindexter((or annabeth doesn't think she looks good with her hair down and percy explains his view)){"Did you know that the first thought i had of you was that your hair was curled like a princesses?"}





	1. Curls

_It was rather beautiful: the way he_

_put her insecurities to sleep._

_The way he dove into her eyes and_

_starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams_

_she kept coiled beneath her bones. -Cristopher Poindexter_

 

((or annabeth doesn't think she looks good with her hair down and percy explains his view))

{"Did you know that the first thought i had of you was that your hair was curled like a princesses?"}

 

Annabeth huffed as she tied up her hair after letting it down for the fifth time.

It was at times like this that she wished she had hair like Piper, or Rachel. Their hair somehow was cute _and_ messy at the same time.

She started at a knock on her cabin door and cursed under her breath. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she sighed at the stray strands that didn't want to cooperate.

"Annabeth? You ready?" Percy asked knocking on the bathroom door lightly.

Annabeth let out her hair again and opened the door angrily. And _of course_ Percy's hair was tangled and messy. But when he did it it was _hot_.

"I can't get my hair to work." She complained and Percy frowned adorably.

"What do you mean?" He asked standing behind her so he could see her in the mirror.

"Do you see this?" She sighed gesturing up to her tangled curls.

"Yeah, I do. And you know what I thought about you the first time I saw you?" Percy asked, a dopey smile gracing his features.

Annabeth shook her head no. "I thought you looked like a princess. Your hair is beautiful. It's not Piper's or Renya's or Drew's. I don't _want_ them. I just want you and your beautiful curls." Percy said pressing a kiss to the top of Annabeth's hair and she could feel warmth shoot through her. She turned and mashed her lips against his and sighed happily. When they pulled away she pressed her forehead against his chest.

"When did you get so good at using your words?" She asked and enjoyed the laugh that rumbled through him.

"Probably since I started dating you Wise girl." Annabeth huffed a laugh and Percy intertwined their hands. "Come on. I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend and her _lovely_ curls."


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooo I hope I didn't screw anything up with this new format

_to me, you'll always be_

_tired eyes and tired sighs_

 

Will watched Nico out of the corner of his eye as he shuffled towards his cabin. He took in his large purple bags and stiff way of walking and decided  _nope_. 

This boy needed some proper rest. 

Pronto. 

 

He grabbed Nico by the hand and started pulling him towards his empty cabin. 

"Will? What are you doing?" He asked protesting weakly. 

 

"You need rest." Will said firmly and Nico groaned and grumbled as he was pulled in Will's cabin. 

Nico stood in the middle of the room as Will rushed around the room seemingly pulling blankets and pillows out from nowhere. 

 

"You want me to sleep in here?" Nico asked incredulously and Will stopped and turned to him slowly. 

 

"Yes?" He said sheepishly and Nico was suddenly very aware of how warm his face was. 

He and Will hadn't been dating that long, sure, they cuddled and held hands and everything but they've never slept in the same bed together. 

 

"Is that okay? I don't want to push you." Will said stepping forward gracefully and grabbing Nico's hand. 

 

"No, no it's...it's fine."

 

_tousled hair, tangled sheets,_

_and lazy sunday afternoons._

 

Nico doesn't remember falling asleep but he definitely remembers waking up. 

He felt warm, calm and surprisingly content. 

He curled up tighter under the covers, into Will's warm side. 

 

Sunlight, warmth, happiness. 

 

Will. 

 

He sighed graciously when Will cuddled him back, he couldn't even protest when he ruffled his hair.  

 

_the slow press of coffee_

_the first sip of morning air_

 

When the two boys finally decided to move from the bed it was breakfast time and all Nico wanted was a donut. 

Will have him a shirt and jacket to borrow and they both ignored their increasingly red faces. 

They walked down to breakfast together not holding hands but always touching. 

 

Always touching. 

 

_the void between my fingers_

_time between the seconds_

_the chill of my lungs_

_and the ache in my bones_

 

When Nico got his food but after he made his offerings he stopped in the middle of the aisle. He glared at the Hades table in mild distaste. 

He could feel the creeping cold of  _alone_  that awaited him there and he shuddered, already missing the warmth of his beloved boyfriend. 

 

_you'll always be my reach_

 

Suddenly Nico could feel a sunny presence at his side. With a wide, happy smile Will looked down at Nico and nudged him towards the Apollo table. 

It was filled with people, all laughing and bright. 

 

_my want_

 

He wanted that. 

 

_my need._

 

Maybe he doesn't need to stay alone in the cold and the dark anymore. 

 

_you'll always be everything to m_ e.

 

Nico allowed himself to be pulled over towards the sunny people and allowed himself a small smile.  

 

_-Tyler Kent White_


	3. Twinkle

_I still haven't figured out how to sit across from you_

_and not be madly in love with everything you do._

_-William C. Hannan._

 

Jason watched Piper from across the table and sighed internally. 

 

"You're doing it again." Leo sang. 

 

"Doing what?" Jason asked absently more concerned with the fact that his girlfriend was  _super_  pretty and  _all his._  

 

"It's honestly kind of disgusting Jay. I'm trying to eat. I get enough of this from Nico and Will." Leo continued, ignoring Jason's question. It's not like Jason would have listened to the answer  _anyway._

 

Jason watched Piper's beautiful multicolored eyes twinkle and glitter beautifully and he felt happiness bubble up inside of him. 

 

"I love you." He sighed and flushed red when everyone at the table stopped. 

 

Piper blinked twice and her cheeks turned pink and Jason, despite his strong embarrassment, really wanted to say it again. 

 

"I-I love you too." She replied ducking her head slightly causing her braids to swing and Jason wanted to kiss her. 

 

"Alright guys I think that's enough. Uncle Leo can only take oh-so-many love declarations before he needs to head to the dentist." 

 

"Shut it, Valdez." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny itty bitty baby chapter


	4. Stay

_"'I love you' you said, and I waited for 'but...' but instead came your arms and a 'no matter what'. "_

_-K.P.K_

 

Leo patted his nose out for the fifth time that night and snuck out of his cabin. He hiked his bookbag strap up higher on his shoulder. He's outstayed his welcome, he could feel it. People were starting to roll their eyes at his jokes instead of laugh at them. 

 

_'Percy would be upset.'_ His mind whispered, but Leo forced himself not to think about him. They had only been dating for about a month but Leo wasn't gonna wait around for the annoyance to settle in. Leo wouldn't be able to stand Percy, Jason and Piper hating him. At least not for his own personality. Leo was certain that Piper would murder him if she ever found him but he didn't plan to be found-and goddamnit he wasn't expecting this to hurt so much. 

 

He had never felt this when he ran from his old homes, but maybe that was different. He had stayed here too long and formed too many relationships and now he didn't  _want_  to go. 

 

'It's better to leave now, when everything's fine, then later when you will eventually fuck something up.' Leo thought to himself. He was at the edge of the forest when he heard a familiar sound. A sort of shink as if...oh no. 

 

"Who's there?" Percy's voice turned Leo's blood cold. He paused and turned slowly. 

 

"Chill, it's just me babe." Leo reassured and Percy lowered his sword. 

 

"Leo? What are you doing out here?" Then Percy's eyes caught on to the bag hanging off of the repair boy's shoulders and his face darkened. "Where are you going with that bag?" 

 

"N-nowhere fish boy. Just to the, uh, bunker." Leo stuttered. 

 

"Leo." Leo inhaled sharply at Percy's sharp tone. "We may have not been together very long. But we've always been honest with each other." 

 

Leo shifted on his feet and sighed. He knew that if he started talking Percy would find a way to get him to stay. 

 

"Perce." Leo started but then he stopped. Percy raised an dark eyebrow. 

 

Leo took another deep breath then restarted. "Percy, I've been on my own, running for as long as I can remember. I've never had a real family. Not really." He shook his head slightly and huffed a laugh even though it wasn't funny. "But then I found you. A-and camp. I've ruined everything good that I had. I can't ruin this too." Leo sighed, tears pooling in his chocolate brown eyes. 

 

Percy gasped and pulled Leo in. "Babe...you're never gonna ruin what we have. I won't let you." 

 

Leo curled his fingers into the cotton material of Percy's shirt. "I-I love you." Percy admitted into his boyfriend's curly hair. 

 

"Please stay with me." He begged, feeling tears of his own sting at the corner of his eyes. 

 

"O-okay. I love you too." Leo sighed, breathing in Percy's salty scent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I'm not very happy with this one. I rewrote this about five times. Oh well, Don't want to leave you guys waiting too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters that I write about.

_"Crawl inside this body, find me where I am most ruined-love me there."- Rune Cazuli_

  


  


When Reyna opened her door at midnight she expected to see Frank or Jason there waiting with a question or concern but instead she saw Annabeth. 

"Annabeth? Are you alright?"   


  


Annabeth's hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and her eyes were red. 

  


"Leo. Leo's dead." 

  


Reyna's eyes widened and she stared at Annabeth for a moment. "Come-come in." She stuttered. 

  


Reyna pulled out a chair for the young woman and sat down across from her. 

  


"Would-um-would you like some tea?" She asked awkwardly. 

  


"No thank you." Annabeth answered weakly. 

  


"How did you get here?" Reyna asked after a moment. 

  


"Nico." 

  


"Is there anything I can do to help?"  

  


"Just...sit here with me?  Please?" 

  


Reyna nodded once and settled in. She bit back all the questions she had and just watched. Annabeth pulled her legs up to her chest and Reyna frowned. 

  


"I'll get you a blanket." 

  


"Okay." Annabeth whispered sadly. 

  


Reyna didn't know much about the son of Hephaestus but she knew that he was a good demigod and didn't deserve to have his life taken from him so soon. 

  


Reyna grabbed her fluffiest dark purple blanket and wrapped it around an exhausted Annabeth's shoulders. 

  


"I stay right here. As long as you need." Reyna whispered and Annabeth sniffled but nodded.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length, The next chapter is going to be really long and is taking taking a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate craft fairs." Nico groaned for the hundredth time as another person walked by their booth. 
> 
> "You hate everything." Leo countered and Nico sighed heavily. 
> 
> "Not everything." He muttered, looking over at the swim booth where practically all of the teenage girls were. 
> 
> "Ah, yes. The only thing in the whole world you don't hate. Percy Jackson." 
> 
> ```  
> Do I really need to explain anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize 
> 
> Full Quote: 
> 
> Things that fall
> 
> Petals  
> teardrops  
> snowflakes  
> rain  
> stars   
> tides  
> eyelids  
> times   
> shadows  
> leaves  
> the sun  
> and I,  
> for you.

_Things that fall,_

_Petals,_

 

"I hate craft fairs." Nico groaned for the hundredth time as another person walked by their booth. 

 

"You hate everything." Leo countered and Nico sighed heavily. 

 

"Not everything." He muttered, looking over at the swim booth where practically all of the teenage girls were. 

 

"Ah, yes. The only thing in the whole world you don't hate. Percy Jackson." 

 

"Shut up Leo." 

 

"Be nice Nico." Hazel said giving Leo the box of wires he'd asked for. 

 

"Oh Hazel, my savior, what would I ever do without you?" Leo swooned as he took the box from her. 

 

"You'd live." She told him dryly, then she turned her attention to Nico. "Are you still pining after Percy?" 

 

Nico huffed a sighed and glared at his hands resolutely not commenting. 

 

"Oh," Hazel sighed, "There he goes." 

 

Nico whipped his head up in time to see Percy walking by and unconsciously straightened. 

 

"Hey Leo. How's business?" He asked, a sort of half smile gracing his features. Unlike with other jocks like Clarisse La Rue and Ethan Nakamura, Percy meant it. He really wanted to know how you were doing, if you were okay and if you needed anything. 

 

This boy is actually  _unreal._    

 

"Ah, you know, slow but with  _Nico_ here to help..." Leo stepped aside to show Nico with a flourish, and Percy's smile brightened. 

 

"Hey Nico! What's up?" 

 

Nico, being super nervous and overwhelmed just shut his face down and said, "The sky." 

 

And the Percy, being an actual angel and a full on sweetheart, laughed. Hazel smiled and Leo gave Nico an exasperated look. 

"I guess I set myself up for that one huh?" Percy shrugged good naturedly and he opened his mouth to say something else when someone called his name from across the field. 

 

"Oops, gotta go, I'll see you guys later." He remarked before running off. After he was gone Leo turned to Nico with his hands on his hips. 

 

"The sky? Are you kidding me?" Nico stuck his tongue out at him defiantly and Hazel giggled. 

 

"Come on, let's finish setting up." 

 

  _teardrops,_  

 

It didn't rain. 

 

That was the worst part of it all. 

 

It was fucking sunny and bright. 

 

Nico watched dully as his mom and his father embraced each other and could barely summon the energy required to look away. He watched as Hazel was hugged by an equally upset Frank Zhang, who had Bianca in his photography and gym class. 

 

"Nico?" Nico sighed and turned to face Percy Jackson, who he wasn't in the mood to deal with at the moment. 

 

"I'm sorry for your loss." He continued and Nico just blinked. 

 

"Nico? Are you alright?" He asked and then he winced because he must have realized was a stupid question that was. 

 

"No." Nico answered back simply and his voice didn't sound like his, it didn't feel like it even came from him. He didn't feel like he was there-like he was floating.

 

Was this how death felt? 

 

Would he see his sister again? 

 

"Shit." Percy swore, obviously seeing something that Nico couldn't. Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him into an enclosed, private space. Nico was pulled down gently and Percy kneeled down next to him. Nico looked at Percy dazedly and realised that his normally sharp and defined features were blurred and hard to see. Percy reached up to Nico's face hesitantly and gently-almost as if Nico was glass-swept away the tears that Nico didn't even realise were there. 

 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." 

 

Nico breathed in Percy salty sea scent and let himself cry.   

 

_snowflakes,_

 

"Come on Nico, it'll be fun." 

 

"No." Nico repeated continuing to read his novel. 

 

Hazel sighed and thought for a moment then she smiled deviously. "Are you just going to let me and Frank hang out and dance together all night?" 

 

Nico paused and looked up at his half sister. He sighed heavily and muttered under his breath. 

 

"Fine," he said after a moment, "I'll go with you to the Winter dance. But do not expect me to actually dance with anyone." 

 

Hazel just squealed and Nico fought to hide his smile.

 

...

 

It wasn't the worst. 

 

Hazel forced him to comb down his hair and wear a nice shirt but it wasn't bad. 

 

He was able to hang out with Frank, Hazel, Leo and Piper (who had an awkward first dance) and he made a surprising new friend, upperclassman Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. She was kind, of a little cold at first. She blatantly ignored Leo, who had helpfully reminded everyone that Reyna's name meant Queen in Spanish. 

 

All in all, not the worst way to spend a Friday night. 

 

"Uh oh," Piper muttered under her breath to Nico, "blonde alert, at four o'clock." 

 

Nico turned discreetly, not at all surprised that Piper somehow knew about his crush, he wasn't exactly stealthy about it and Piper somehow seemed to know who everyone like before they even knew who that liked. 

 

"Oh that's tough man." Frank sympathized and Nico sighed heavily. 

 

Percy was on the dance floor (not surprising) with a blonde girl that Nico knew to be Annabeth Chase. She was president of the Literature club, in academic decathlon and she ran track on the side. She was the kind of girl who you would expect to wear nerdy glasses and have frizzy hair that was always stuck in a bun but she wasn't. She had piercing grey eyes and blonde hair that was curled like a princess. She had strong tan legs and an athletic build. She was literally perfect in every way. 

 

"Of course he is dancing with her." Nico grumbled halfheartedly. 

 

The worst part was, Nico couldn't even pretend to be mad at Annabeth. She was just so nice. She was one of  _those_ girls. 

 

"Rachel's not gonna like this." Piper sighed, whipping out her phone quickly. 

 

"Rachel likes Percy?" Frank asked and Hazel shook her head patently. 

 

"Rachel likes Annabeth. Annabeth likes Percy, Percy likes Annabeth and Nico likes Percy." Leo rattled off as Piper shot off a text. 

 

"Disgusting." Reyna commented and Nico agreed watching Percy spin Annabeth on the floor. 

 

  _rain,_

 

Nico looked out from inside the school lobby and cursed. 

 

"Hey now, watch your language." 

 

Nico whipped around and Percy was there with his stupidly cute smile and ridiculously adorable face. 

 

"Oh wow. It's really coming down out there, huh?" Percy asked and Nico nodded. 

 

"I forgot a jacket." He explained and Percy frowned. 

 

"Well, you can borrow mine." Percy shrugged. "I live a lot closer to school than you do." 

 

Nico made out to protest but Percy had already placed his jacket over Nico's shoulders. That entoxicating sea scent encased him and Nico couldn't bring himself to protest. 

 

"Th-thanks." Nico said swallowing heavily. 

 

"No problem Neek." 

 

Nico blinked and Percy was gone. Off into the swirling wind and rain. If Nico concentrated he could see the faint green of his shirt against the grey landscape but he couldn't. He was too busy wrapping the jacket tighter around him. 

 

  _stars_ , 

 

When Nico heard that Annabeth and Percy broke up his first reaction wasn't happy. It was angry. 

 

Percy and Annabeth were made for each other. Why do they have to break up just to make it seem like Nico has an actual chance with Percy? 

 

His next reaction was worry. If Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase couldn't stay together (when Nico was sure that Drew was planning their wedding) then what's the chance of him and Percy staying together? 

 

His last and final reaction was still worry. How was the kelp head taking this? He absolutely adored Annabeth. He thought she was practically a goddess. Was he okay?

 

His questions were answered when he found Percy on the roof on the school later that week. He was lying there looking up at the stars. 

 

"Percy?" Nico called but Percy didn't move. 

 

"I was gonna take her here. To see the stars. She had started studying them and my cousin Zoe, taught me some of the constellations." Percy spoke quietly and Nico listened intently. 

 

"Grover, my best friend, was going to make a picnic for us. Now I feel like I learned all that for nothing." Percy sighed, sitting up, obviously getting ready to leave. 

 

"You can teach me." Nico blurted out and then he winced instantly regretting it. He didn't know why he said that, all he knew was that he wanted to listen to Percy's voice more. 

 

Percy paused for a second the nodded. "Okay." 

 

Percy settled back down and Nico sat next to him and watched as he pointed out the stars and explained each one. 

 

 

  _tides_ , 

 

Contrary to popular opinion, Nico didn't hate everything that was fun or happy or sunny. 

 

His favorite season was only Autumn  because of the Starbucks. (Entirely Hazel's fault by the way) His second favorite season was Summer. 

 

There was no school and he wasn't forced to deal with people everyday. 

 

"Nico!" 

 

Nico looked up to see Will Solace coming in through his bedroom door. 

 

"Will?" He looked up from his book and frowned. "How did you get in here?" 

 

"Your dad let me in." Will explained and Nico nodded. Will bounded towards him and plopped onto his bed like a giant puppy. 

 

"So, I heard of your efforts to pursue the great and powerful Percy Jackson."  Nico rolled his eyes and put his book down. 

 

"Was it Hazel or Piper?" Nico sighed, already resigned to a one sided over excited conversation. 

 

How the hell does Percy not know about his crush? The whole school practically knows by now. 

 

"It was actually Frank. But he got really upset after he let it slip so don't be too mad." Will rushed to confess.  

 

Nico nodded and Will relaxed. "So," he continued, "we are all going to montak tomorrow and I wanted to invite you." 

 

Nico glared at Will's innocent smile. "You already told everyone that I'm coming didn't you?" 

 

"And I asked your daaadddd." Will sang and Nico groaned and fell back onto the bed. 

 

...

 

"You know I don't like going out right?" Will smiled brightly, taking Nico's bag from him and walking down the drive to the car. 

 

Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Grover, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Jupiter, Grover's girlfriend were standing outside the car already talking. 

 

Annabeth kept looking around nervously but also sneaking glances at Rachel? Leo had his arm around Piper who was talking with Hazel about something or other. Grover was trying to follow along with whatever Leo was excitedly babbling about and Jupiter and Rachel were talking about Jupiter's new dress. 

 

Nico pulled himself together and walked down the drive to meet the rest of them. "Nico!" 

 

Grover was the first one to notice him, obviously trying to get out of his conversation with Leo, who looked slightly dejected. "Hey Grover." Nico greeted politely. "How are you?" 

 

"As well as I could be I guess." 

 

"Have they found your uncle yet?" Nico asked and Grover's expression turned somber. 

 

"No. They have a lead though." He shrugged and Nico nodded. 

 

"That's great." 

 

Grover's uncle Pan went missing on a camping trip about a month ago and no one has found him yet. Although they were still looking he has been presumed dead. 

 

"Are you guys ready for an amazing beach trip?" Hazel cheered and Annabeth frowned. 

 

"Percy's not here yet." 

 

Piper nodded. "He's gonna meet us there. Let's pile in!" 

 

...

 

At the beach Piper and Grover set up the chairs while Annabeth and Rachel lay down the towels. Will nudged Nico and then pointed to a figure that was coming out of the water. 

 

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked and Nico frowned at how obvious he was making it. 

 

"Guys! There's Percy!" Jupiter yelled and Annabeth's head snapped up. 

 

"Oh shit." Leo cursed when he came closer and Nico nearly swooned. Oh no. 

 

Abs. 

 

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. The water isn't even that cold." 

 

"To you maybe." Piper huffed with a friendly eye roll. "But we all know you've been in colder water than this seaweed brain." 

 

Percy froze at the nickname for about half a second and Annabeth ducked her head. But the he brushed it off and gave Piper an easy smile. 

 

"Well, how about you find out for yourself?" He asked grabbing Piper's hand and runing with her to the water. Piper's shrieks of delight cutting through the obvious tension that surrounded the ex-couple. 

 

"Come on Nico!" Percy threw back behind his shoulder and Nico smiled before running after the pair. 

 

"Come on Frank, Annabeth. Help me build a sandcastle." Leo asked and Annabeth's eyes lit up already forgetting the tense moment. 

 

After a while of fooling around with Percy, Piper, Will and Hazel in the water Nico took a break and watched his friends contentely.  

 

Annabeth was directing Leo and Frank who almost had a perfect Statue of Liberty in sand form. Rachel was sitting behind them obviously taking advantage of the beautiful landscape to paint a picture, while still offering commentary on Annabeth's building. Grover and Jupiter were half reading together on a beach towel, half cuddling with one another. 

 

Will and Piper were teamed up against Percy and Hazel in a water gun fight. No one noticed Nico standing alone so he took this time to watch Percy. 

 

He watched as Percy ran through the water, laughing and cheering happily. Then Percy stopped and looked round and his eyes landed on Nico. 

 

"Come on neek!" He yelled and Nico smiled, beginning to run after him. 

 

_eyelids_ ,

 

It was friday when Nico got the call, he had just finished his Biology homework when his phone rang. Nico knew it was Percy because the ringtone was  _Under The Sea_ , from  _The Little Mermaid_. 

Nico sighed and picked up, ignoring the stupid fluttering in his dumb chest. 

 

"Hey," Right away Nico was worried, Percy was whispering his voice hoarse and quiet. "Can you come over?" 

 

"Yeah. Anything so I don't have to do homework." Nico said, hopping up and grabbing his jacket. "I'll be there in ten." 

 

....

 

Nico texted Percy when he was at the front door, knowing full well that smelly Gabe wouldn't like his poker game interrupted. Percy opened the door quietly and Nico immediately scanned him for injuries.

 

"I'm fine, fine." Percy says softly, Nico narrowed his eyes but followed him to his room obediently. 

 

"You're sure?" Nico asked once more but instead of answering immediately he sat down on the bed and pull his knees up to his chest. Nico paused and looked at him intently. 

 

"Perce? Hey." Nico sat down next to him and stretched his legs out. "You okay?" 

 

"I don't-" Percy swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing, "I don't know." 

 

"I'm here." Nico said softly. Percy looked up to meet his eyes and Nico's heart stuttered. His sea green eyes were bright with tears and he was looking to him for comfort. Nico wanted nothing more than to kiss him but it was obvious that Percy needed a friend more than a lover right now. Nico pulled Percy in for a hug. Percy, tired and grateful collapsed into the smaller boy. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

_time,_

 

"Can I have Nico Di'Angelo to the front office please?" 

 

Nico sighed when Will looked at him with twinkling eyes and said "Oooo what'd you do?" 

 

The teacher nodded at him to leave and halfway out the door Nico flipped Will the bird.  

 

When he made his way down to the office he was surprised to see Percy there too.  

 

Great. 

 

"Hey Nico!" Percy greeted cheerfully. "This is Thalia and her brother Jason." 

 

Nico eyed the two children, one with spiky black hair and punk clothing, complete with a leather jacket and combat boots, and the other a preppy boy with his shirt tucked into his khakis and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. 

 

"I'm... Nico." He said cautiously and Thalia glared at him and Jason smiled nervously. Nico's eyes flickered to Percy and saw the bewildered look in them. 

 

This was gonna be great. 

 

...

 

"This is the gym and-" 

 

"What sports do they offer here?" Jason asked excitedly. 

 

"There's swimming, baseball, basketball, football, volleyball and badminton." Percy rattled off easily. Jason nodded intently, listening carefully. 

 

"How about ping pong?" Thalia asked sarcastically, tilting her head glaring at Percy. 

 

"Well, I think there's a ping pong club but no team yet." Percy said easily with a challenging smile. Nico blinked as a memory came to mind. 

 

It was sixth grade and they had all just got the test back. Nico had gotten a 95 but it was quite obvious that Percy hadn't, with the looks he was getting from Annabeth. 

 

Percy was getting reprimanded by the teacher and it was as if a sudden light a clicked on, Percy had frowned and stood up. 

 

"You know what? I don't care and you're an old sot!" 

 

Nico remembers that Percy had stormed out, and the teacher, Mr. D, had stood there gaping. 

 

Nico had somehow forgotten that Percy was a sarcastic little shit. 

 

Thalia's glare faltered but then doubled and Percy's smile brightened. Nico sighed and decided to cut in. 

 

"We should move on to the science wing." 

 

Thalia immediately turned on him. "Yeah, let's listen to death breath over here." Nico scoffed and Percy's calm facadè broke slighty. 

 

"What is your problem?" Percy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Nico raised an eyebrow defiantly. 

 

"Thalia, can we stop." 

 

All three teens stopped and turned to look at the blond male. His eyes were glistening and he seemed... scared. 

 

Thalia instantly backed down, followed almost immediately by Percy. 

 

"Sorry Jason. We should head to the science wing now." Nico watched Percy and Thalia exchange a look. 

 

A truce, for now. 

 

_shadows_ ,

 

When Percy calls Nico in the middle of the night frantically Nico immediately grabbed his coat and ran. 

 

When Nico sees the police lights he feels his heart stutter in his chest. His mind starts going one hundred miles a minute but the only coherent thought is Percy's name. 

 

He runs up to the building until he can't anymore. Until the police stop him, but he's freaking out. 

 

"Percy, w-where's-" 

 

"Nico!" 

 

Somewhere in the back of Nico's mind he knows that he looks ridiculous. His hair's askew, he's wearing a pair of hazel's pink pajama pants and a large band tee but he doesn't care. Nico's rushes to Percy, who's also running to him. 

 

They meet and Nico is immediately wrapped in long, lean arms. Nico buries his head into Percy's chest but pulls back in an instant. 

 

"Perce, you-are you?" 

 

"Fine. I'm fine." But he wasn't because Nico could see the bruise that was blossoming on his cheek. 

 

Nico reached up to Percy's face, brushing the bruise with a feather light touch. Nico watched in wonder was Percy's eyes fluttered close in what seemed like bliss. 

 

"Percy," Nico started and Percy opened his eyes, " I should tell you-" 

 

"Percy!" Sally's shrill voice cuts through the moment and Nico's hand drops. He steps back but Percy's eyes stay on Nico. 

 

"Nico, what's wrong?" 

 

"I-" Nico sees Sally coming closer and just shakes his head. "-I'm just glad that you're okay." 

 

Percy frowns but Sally comes over and places her hands on Percy's face gently. "Percy, you okay? I can't believe- I just, are you okay?" 

 

"Mom, I'm fine." 

 

"I'm gonna kill him." She growled, pulling her hands away and Percy wrinkled his nose. 

 

"Please don't. Because then I'll have to call the police again." 

 

Nico watched the two and was about to  slink away when Percy said something that make him stop. 

 

"There he goes." 

 

Nico turned back to see Percy and Sally watching Gabe get pushed down the steps and taken to the police car, handcuffed all the while.

 

"Good riddance." Nico muttered and Sally laughed, bright and beautiful, looking as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

 

Percy turned back to Nico and smiled. He was happy and finally free, which was all that Nico wanted.

 

  _leaves,_

 

Nico tried his best to not stay at school longer than he had to. He didn't understand the craze of after school clubs, because why would you want to spend even more time with fake people in a hellhole? 

 

But apparently Percy enjoyed it because he loved running around with a bunch of sweaty boys. 

 

..Actually...maybe Nico  _would_  enjoy after school sports. 

 

Nico's introspection was interrupted by Percy's shout of a goodbye to another boy. Nico sat up straighter and watch Percy turn away and look around, before spotting him. 

 

Percy was dressed in a simple blue tee with a pair of black Nike shorts on. He was still wearing his soccer cleats and shin guards and had a large duffle thrown over his shoulder. 

 

"Hey Nico!" Percy called out with a wave and Nico waved back, hiding his smile behind his hand. Ever sense Gabe was taken away Percy had been a nonstop source of happiness and joy. And it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

 

Nico opened his trunk, watching Percy his rear view mirror. Percy placed the bag down carefully then closed the trunk. 

 

Nico looked out the windshield and at the trees that were placed on the field across the parking lot. It was fall, so the leaves were falling slowly because of the light breeze, the bright colors mesmerizing Nico.

 

"Nice isn't it." Nico turned and watched Percy who was watching the trees in a similar state. "The leaves." 

 

Nico hummed and Percy smiled. "I think that's why I like soccer so much. Not so much the sport but just fall in general. It's nice to be apart of something so wonderful." 

 

"Yeah." Nico said thoughtfully, still gazing at Percy. Gods, could this boy be any cuter? Nico felt an intense desire to touch Percy's hair, especially when Percy turned his head to look back at him. 

 

"Nico," Percy swallowed, "I should probably-" 

 

"Hey Jackson!" The moment was lost when Nike, the soccer coach called out to the green eyed boy. 

 

"Yeah?" The coach jogged over to the car holding a blue soccer ball in her hands. She stopped and held it out to him. 

 

"You left this, I figured that you'd need it." She said with a raised eyebrow. Percy laughed and ducked his head sheepishly, his tan cheeks turning red quickly. 

 

"Thanks coach, you know I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. " Nick nodded then peered into the car. 

 

"Di-angelo. Make sure you're taking care of my boy." Nico's eyes flickered to Percy, who seemed to brighten considerably. Nico looked back to the coach who was serious. "Uh. yeah?" When the coach glared at him, Nico rephrased his answer. "I-i mean yeah. Of course." 

 

"Hmh. Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow Jackson." 

 

"Yes! Yes of course." Percy seemed very relieved for the change of topic. Nike smiled before walking away. 

 

"Well she's interesting." 

 

"Yeah, that's coach for you." Percy chuckled. 

 

Nico paused and Percy fiddled with the ball that was still in his hands. 

 

"Percy...there is something you should know." Percy looked up but Nico kept his eyes on the trees across the lot. He didn't want to see Percy's face when he found out, Nico didn't want that fond and friendly look to change. 

 

He didn't want  _this_  to change. 

 

But he couldn't keep this up. 

 

"I-I think I might have feelings for you. Like-like romantic feelings." 

 

Nico squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. Why did he have to do this now? Why couldn't he have waited until maybe next year? Or at least until he dropped Percy off at home. 

 

"Neek. Hey, Nico. Look at me? Please?" Nico unscrewed his eyes and turned to Percy, surprised that his vision was blurred with tears. 

 

"Nico." Percy breathed softly. "Oh Nico. You didn't know?" 

 

Nico flinched when Percy's hand had reached up to brush Nico's tears away. "God, you thought I  _wasn't_  in love with you? Why do you think I called you when I needed help? Why do you think I asked you to give me a ride?" 

 

Nico's breath stuttered to a stop and his wobbly lips curved upwards into a shaky, hopeful smile. 

 

"Really?" 

 

"Nico," Percy tutted, "you-you're indescribable. How could I not?" 

 

Nico buried his head into his hands and took a deep breath. 

 

"Wanna come over?" Nico laughed and nodded. 

 

"Yeah. I-I do." 

 

_the sun_  

 

Nico parked his car and took a deep breath. Him and Percy had been dating for about a month now and he still got nervous every time they decided to meet up. 

 

Nico calmed his fluttering heart and got out of the car. He walked along the path until he saw a familiar figure sitting at a bench tapping at his phone. Nico watched for a moment, again wondering how he could be so lucky to have his feelings returned by such a beautiful person. 

 

Nico sat down next to him and Percy looked up, greeting Nico with a beaming smile. 

 

"Hey babe." 

 

Nico ducked his head but smiled. "Hey Perce." 

 

"Come with me." Percy grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him up and down the grassy hill. 

 

The park was clean but empty, it seemed like this generations children didn't care much for nature. 

 

Percy stopped them at a blanket. A brilliant picnic had been laid out, enough for two. 

 

"Percy," Nico blinked, "did you do this?" 

 

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Well, my mom helped. See? Blue cookies." 

 

Percy pointed to a Tupperware container of fresh baked cookies and Nico wanted to kiss him. And then he remembered that he could. 

 

Nico surged forward, brought himself to his top toes and pressed his lips against Percy's. Percy leaned down, placing a hand on Nico's back, deepening the kiss. Nico hummmed feeling Percy smile into his lips. 

 

"Mhm, you're great." Nico mumbled against Percy's mouth. "Love-mhm-you." 

 

"Love you too." 

 

 

_and I, for you_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite quotes, so I wanted to do it justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I crave you in the most innocent form.  
> I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses   
> and to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst.   
> I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you   
> and nothing more or less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters associated with it.

 

_I crave you in the most innocent form._

_I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses_

_and to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst._

_I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you_

_and nothing more or less._

 

It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone that Frank and Hazel were a slow couple. 

 

They were slow with everything they did, especially with each other. Hazel wanted to savor the moments in her relationship with Frank, she's been waiting so long for it that she can't even bring herself rush it. Frank knows how easily life can be end _ed,_ he's seen enough of bright and burning and fast, he's seen it become dark and smoky and over. 

 

So the last thing he wanted to rush was his relationship with Hazel. 

 

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." 

 

And she did, even wearing her pyjamas, with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

 

They were both sitting on the Hades cabin porch, watching the stars, Hazel was glowing, her gold eyes shimmering, her dark skin illuminated by the celestial body. 

 

"Thanks." Hazel, blushed turning to Frank with bright eyes and a beaming face. 

 

And Frank was floored, how could he be so lucky as to have such an amazing girl in his life, who liked him back? It was unbelievable. 

 

"It's late, do you," Hazel paused and glanced down at her grey slippers, "do you want to come inside?" 

 

Frank hummed but shook his head. "Ah, I don't think Nico would like that too much." 

 

Hazel laughed and it sounded like a tiny melodious bell and Frank loved it. 

 

"I-I should get back to the Ares cabin, breakfast tomorrow?" 

 

Hazel nodded and they both stood. Frank paused for just a millisecond before pressing a kiss to her warm cheek. 

 

"Uh huh." 

 

Frank walked off the porch and turned back, watching her walk up the steps and open the door. She turned back to look at him and she smiled. 

 

"Goodnight Frank." She said softly Frank raised his hand in a wave. 

 

"Goodnight Hazel." 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like Frank and Hazel are the Soft™️ couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything associated with it. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: there's a slight mental breakdown, nothing graphic.

_"Why do you put up with me?"_

_"Because you're fire, and I've been cold my whole life."_

_-a.r arsher_

  
Ever since Nico was a kid, he's been cold.

It was a chill, creeping up his spine, curling round his shoulders, covering his pale skin in goosebumps. Whenever it was less than eighty degrees outside his fingers would shake, his face flushing red.

His sister Bianca never had this problem. Whenever she would see him start to shiver she carefully peel off her jacket and throw it around his shoulders.

Nico wouldn't stop her, only protesting a little bit; eventually getting shushed by a hand ruffling his hair and warm lips pressing against his cheek.

Nico's trembling hands would pull the jacket around him tight, he'd hunch in so he could have it wrap around every cold part of him. The jacket smelled like Dr. Pepper lip smackers and butterscotch and made him sigh in happiness.

The shivers overtaking his skinny frame would finally cease and Nico would be warm.

When Bianca died, the chill was back and there didn't seem to be an end to it. His hands trembled when lashing out at Percy and he couldn't stop shivering as he fell apart once he was alone in his cabin.

The chill stayed and there didn't seem to be a thing to stop it. Nico met Hazel but she was cold too. Her warm honey aesthetic was plagued with iced memories and a numbing childhood. Complete with a chilling power, the only thing Hazel could offer to combat Nico's temperature was an understanding.

She could take Nico's long fingers and press them between her palms but all Nico would feel is a brisk cold.

"I'm sorry." She'd whisper, as they huddled close together under a blanket.

Nico wouldn't move, letting her press her nose into the crook of his neck.

She may not raise his temperature like Bianca, but she was his sister and he loved her.

Meeting Leo Valdez was like being given your first cup of hot cocoa after spending your entire life in the middle of a snow storm.

The warmth started at the top of Nico's chest and slowly spread down and out, chasing away the chill and coating Nico's limbs. It felt like standing in the sunshine. It felt like a warm summer breeze. It felt right.

From then on, Nico was always seen with Leo. They ate together, they fought together, they joked around with each other. You would never see one without the other close by. Whenever Leo was working on the engine, Nico was handing him tools. Whenever Nico was brooding on the deck at three in the morning, Leo was sitting with him.

Then one day, Leo was having a bad day. Nico could see it in the was he twitched whenever Percy or Jason moved too fast, or in the way his laugh shook when Piper tried to joke with him, or in the way he kept dropping screws because his hands kept shaking.

Nico found him on the deck standing, staring out at the sea. Leo had his arms wrapped around his own shoulders, he was taking huge heaving gasps of breath.

"Leo, Leo." Nico called. He placed cold, steady hands on the other boy's shoulders. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Leo locked eyes with Nico and Nico let his arms fall away. Leo stepped back but kept shaking.

"I don't know-I don't-" he stopped suddenly and Nico's dark brows furrowed.

"Leo." Nico prompted again. "Talk to me. I'm right here. What's the problem?"

Leo, angry and frustrated, ran a hand through his hair aggressively. "That's just it Nico. Why? Why are you still here?"

An audible gasp fell from Nico's lips as Leo's chocolate brow eyes filled with tears. "I-I make stupid, dumb jokes, and-and I'm not strong or even remotely good enough for this team-" Leo took another shuddering breath, "I just-I don't understand."

"You don't understand what?" Nico asked, taking a small step towards the panicking boy in front of him. "Why I'm friends with you?"

Leo sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes. He didn't say anything but Nico took the lack of response as a confirmation. Nico slowly reached up and curled his fingers around Leo's wrists and he stopped scrubbing his eyes.

Nico pulled Leo's hands down from his face and held them in his own. Leo blinked at him, eyes wide and face full of surprise as Nico subconsciously rubbed tiny circles into Leo's hand with his thumb.

Nico stared at the beautiful boy in front of him, who was able to charm his way out of deadly situations, bring life to little pieces of machinery with his own talented hands, able to keep a smile on his face and a joke falling from his lips even when things looked bleak.

Nico looked at the boy who had given him warmth for the first time in who knows how long and decided he couldn't wait.

Nico surged forward, dropping Leo's hands and cupping the warm boy's face with his own cold hands. Nico pressed his chapped lips against Leo's warm, soft ones. Leo was obviously shocked but reciprocated the kiss almost immediately.

Their lips danced together for a moment and Leo's hands, which were previously at his side, were weaving their way through Nico's knotted raven locks. Nico could feel his lips first heat up then it slowly spread around his body. Leo's fingers which seemed to get bored of their journey through Nico's hair, fell down to his hips causing little fires to spread along his waistline.

Nico turned his head, allowing Leo more access to his mouth. If Leo thought that his fire was unwanted or useless then Nico would make it his life's mission to prove him wrong. He would take everyday to show Leo _personally_ just how much Nico wanted to drown in the warmth he was being gifted with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly supposed to be a platonic friend fic, but my brain was like 'make them kiss!' And I couldn't argue with that.


End file.
